dehalinfandomcom-20200214-history
Draum
Draum is the region that lies in South-East De'Halin. It is a mostly human reigon, with an interesting Dwarven presence. Eastern Draum is one of the many places that was effected by the Laying of the Wastes. The River Yhalu runs north to south through Draum. Eranotc The current capital of Draum. This is a large and busy merchant city that is ruled by a council of 15 nobles. The head of the council, known as The Chairman, is a cunning and brilliant young man who is trying to get Draum's status to rival Tierius'. Locations: Angry Barrel Lodge: A small tavern in the market District. Acedemy for Aspiring Wizards: A wizard Acedemy in the market District. Paringaim An up-start little town that is growing at a steady rate. Home of the famous Half Bald franchise, many refugees in surrounding towns fled to Paringaim during the Noctem Vivere. This caused Paringaim population to increase nearly ten-fold and it is fast becoming a major trading outpost in Draum. The primary export of the town is blueberries. There is an unknown force that kills anyone who calls the city blueberry-ville... The Ruins of Villeboen Outpost A city that was destroyed in the Noctem Vivere, these ruins are avoided by travelers and merchants. It is rumored undead are still found in the surroding area. Western Plains The home of the famous Plains Dwarves, the Western planes lie between Eranotc and Cal'Notar. They are said to bee abundant with silver flowers and golden bumble-bees. Lore and Legends There a few legends in that surround the plains of Draum. 'Xaven, Captian of the Serpant Soul' Before the Aquilam Desert was created by the Laying of the Wastes, the land in Eastern Draum was mostly covered in water. When wrath of the Wastelands came down upon De'Halin, It took with it De'halin's most feared pirate, Xaven. But death could not stop Xaven, as he returned with his crew on a ghostly ship. It is said that Xaven and his spectral crew still traverse the Southern Aquilam Desert stealing from unlucky merchants and collecting lost treasures. 'The Tarnathadon' There is said that a neary unstoppable great beast lives in the Southern Aquilam Desert , hunting for prey, this creature is said to be able to be nearly 15 meters tall. Many advertures have gone into the desert to kill the beast, but the few that return alive claim they it doesn't exist. 'The Tomb of Forgedawn' Acient textbooks tell of a grand tomb for an unknown king or lord that was hidden in southern Draum long before the End of Histories. Much mystery surrounds the place as no one knows when or why it was built. Accroding to legend the tomb holds great treasue and powerful artifacts, but most textbooks agree that if such a place existed its magical aura would have been detected long ago. 'The Beast of Lake Dentuna' In the center of Lake Dentune there is suposedly a beast that feeds on the souls of the living and causes fishmen to forget themselves. The local near this lake offer a large portion of their catch each month to the water in hope of quelling the beasts hunger. Important Persons Most of the famous people from Draum are human. 'Half Bald' Half Bald is a old adventurer gone barkeep who started up his little taven in the city of Paringaim. With the help of Grognar , Half Balds is has become a successful franchise, with multipule locations in Paringaim. Due to mysterious and re-occuring shipments of massive amounts of blueberry pies to the Taverns, Half Bald has been able to make himself a very nice profit. 'The Chairman' Belnan Pegason is the current head of the coucil in Eranotc. His name suprisingly appeared in the will of the old Chairman, and while the entire ordeal of his rise to power smelled of foul play, anyone who spoke against him either withdrew thier accuastions or dissapeared. But no one can argue the effectiveness of his rule, and Draum has grow leaps and bounds under his sometimes dishonorable policies. 'Bulin the Bard' Bulin first appeared in a tavern in Paringaim. He is very crafty and cunning and is extremely charismatic for a dwarf. He seems to have an influence on everyone and on one knows where he came from, or where he went after he disappeared. He seemed ''to helped the Heroes of Paringaim remove the curropted dutchess of Paringaim from power and help her more honest son usurp her. 'Zakben Hawkeye' The current duke of the town of Paringaim and the son of Anelm Hawkeye. He was the forsaken child of the Dutchess of Paringaim and grew up with his father on a farm not knowing of his noble background. When he turned 24 Anelm vanished and he left home in search of his father. He enlisted the help of the Heroes of Paringaim and with their strengh he was temporally re-united with his father. But do to his mother's evil nature , an crafty bard, and a cave collapse Anelm was killed and his mother was exiled from Parlingaim, making him the new duke. His rule was generally accepted by the people and he had been doing a fine job running the city. 'The Plains Dwarves' There is a group of Dwarves the live in the western plains who, due to a drunken mistake, are convinced that the plains is where they belong. They have taken up residence and built a small town, although there is argument on if it should be called Bumblebeeville or Sunflower Settlement. 'The Blue Genie''' An informent who was brutally killed at Hald Balds inn, the Blue Genie was a good friend of Grognar's and a fantastic infomation gatherer. Region Leaders ImageSize = width:300 height:625 PlotArea = left:40 right:0 top:50 bottom:10 DateFormat = yyyy TimeAxis = orientation:vertical format:yyyy order:reverse Period = from:1000 till:1560 AlignBars = early ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:250 start:1000 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:50 start:1000 Colors = id:gray value:gray(0.5) id:lightsteelblue value:rgb(0.418, 0.609, 0.800) id:red value:rgb(1, 0, 0) id:white value:gray(0.9) id:green value:rgb(0.2,0.6,0.2) id:yellow value:rgb(0.6,0.6,0.2) id:bgc value:rgb(0.278,0.274,0.274) Define $dx = 20 # shift text to right side of bar BackgroundColors = canvas:bgc PlotData = bar:event width:20 shift:($dx,-4) from:start till:end color:gray mark:(line, white) from:1000 till:1560 fontsize:L color:yellow shift:(30,305) text: New Light (NL) at:1145 fontsize:M text: "King Thoeak Chandler (NL 1145)" at:1197 fontsize:M text: "King Thoeak Chandler II(NL 1197)" at:1208 fontsize:M text: "King Darkahn Chandler (NL 1208)" at:1244 fontsize:M text: "King Thoeak Chandler III (NL 1244)" at:1288 fontsize:M text: "King Thoeak Chandler IV (NL 1288)" at:1308 fontsize:M text: "King Darkahn Chandler II(NL 1308)" at:1329 fontsize:M text: "Queen Marstina Chandler(NL 1329)" at:1354 fontsize:M text: "King Olonan Shieldheart(NL 1354)" at:1387 fontsize:M text: "King Olonan Shieldheart II (NL 1387)" at:1430 fontsize:M text: "King Olonan Shieldheart III (NL 1430)" at:1450 fontsize:M text: "King Yenros Shieldheart (NL 1450)" at:1492 fontsize:M text: "King Olonan Shieldheart IV (NL 1492)" at:1544 fontsize:M text: "King Olonan Shieldheart V (NL 1544)" ImageSize = width:300 height:90 PlotArea = left:40 right:0 top:50 bottom:10 DateFormat = yyyy TimeAxis = orientation:vertical format:yyyy order:reverse Period = from:0 till:70 AlignBars = early ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:250 start:0 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:50 start:0 Colors = id:gray value:gray(0.7) id:lightsteelblue value:rgb(0.418, 0.609, 0.800) id:red value:rgb(1, 0, 0) id:white value:gray(0.9) id:green value:rgb(0.2,0.2,0.6) id:yellow value:rgb(0.6,0.6,0.2) id:bgc value:rgb(0.278,0.274,0.274) Define $dx = 20 # shift text to right side of bar BackgroundColors = canvas:bgc PlotData = bar:event width:20 shift:($dx,-4) from:start till:end color:red mark:(line, white) from:0 till:70 fontsize:L color:red shift:(30,40) text: Rising Sun (RS) at:24 fontsize:M text: "Chairman Belnan Pegason (RS 24)" at:56 fontsize:M shift:($dx,8) text: "~Current Date"